Real Love
by HelterSkelter123
Summary: The summary's in the first chapter really. First story so...
1. Chapter 1

1964

Hunter didn't do it because it was The Beatles. She did it because Brian was a family friend. She also did it to make June, her annoying older sister, jealous. Now she seemed to be cought in her own trap. Now she was the jealous one. Sure now instead of being an assistant she was an assistant manager, but now her sister was flirting with _her_ Ringo. Well he wasn't really hers. Not yet any way. Because even in the toughest of situations one thing was for sure, Hunter Martin was aways optimistic. It started like this really.

"What?!" Hunter asked in disbelief. Did her petty sister june just ask if she could help her.

"Yeah well you know how you alway say I should help you more, I thought this would be the perfect time to start," she says smoothly. Yeah right like June would want to help anyone but her bloody-self!

"You'd have to talk to Brian about it," Hunter says after some thought. Brian wouldn't allow three girls on tour would he? Surely not. If she knew Brian she knew he would risk the damage.

"Oh, I will," June mumbled. Hunter knew this couldn't be good by the look in her eyes.

Later that day...

"I've been what?!" shock after shock today. Brian Epstein had just told Hunter she was being replaced by _June_.

"Not to be alarmed Dear you're also getting promoted to assistant manager of The Beatles," Mr. Epstein assured her.

Well something good came out of this mess. But Hunter still knew that this was going to be a long tour. The longest tour of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

February 7, 1964

Hunter learned something about herself. She couldn't handle stress all too well. Apparently it gave her night sweats. She had to yell for her mother to get up and change her sheets. Night sweats aren't that comfortable. It's kind of like throwing up in bed. Anyway, when her mother came into her room to ask her what the matter was. She was convinced Hunter shouldn't go the next day, bot Hunter didn't like the idea of June going without her. So her she was at the airport with the boys, looking dreadful. John being the kind soul he was, just had to point it out.  
"What happened to you? Ya look bloody awful," Hunter couldn't deny it. Her black hair lay limp on her shoulder, no curl, no shine.  
Her dark green eyes seemed dull. Yet, like every human being, she felt the need to defend herself, but still she just glared at him, as it was the only thing she had the energy to do.  
"Oh John, leave her alone," Cynthia, John's wife, butted in. Thank god for Cynthia. Just as Hunter was about to thank her Paul walked over with June tailing him. His face said very clearly, "Here, take your sister back I don't want her!" She nodded her understanding. The only other person there who understood what it was like to be around "Darling Junie" almost constantly was George. Who had been a very good friend of hers since they were little kids. He took one look at Hunter and walked right up to June, which for George standards, never happens because as he likes to say "To know her is to hate her", and start a conversation with her. Could this day get any better? For starter she wakes up in the morning, gets dressed, goes to the airport thinking this was going to be the worst day of her life. But she avoids an argument with John, doesn't have to deal with her sister. To top all this off she was about to board a plane headed for New York with The Beatles. Apparently some higher being thought that things could be better, because she got to sit next to Ringo. You know the saying, "Getting there is half the fun" well if that was true, she couldn't wait to get there.  
Ringo really liked Hunter, so when he got to sit next to her on the plane, he hoped she would talk to him a bit more. But something even better happened she fell asleep and her head just so happened to fall on his shoulder. And then he fell asleep and his head fell on hers.  
Everybody knew they liked each other, and everybody thought if was sweet, even John who won't believe it himself. June of course thought, if any super famous person would fall in love with anybody in her family it should be her, did not find it in any way, shape, or form, cute was boiling inside. Even if it was her one and only sister. Her one and only nice, sweet, and charming younger sister, she was jealous. As she saw it she was more attractive, and to some people she was, with her shiny long blonde hair, full lips, thin, perfect eyebrows, and light blue eyes. What she didn't see is that her sister looked just like her only her hair was black and her eyes were dark green. One thing can be said though, these next few weeks were going to prove who the real beauty of the family was. Because everyone knows the real beauty always finds real love.


	3. Author Note

A/N

So for those of you who are reading this story, seeing as I've only seen one review there could be ten of you and i wouldn't know, you'll notice that the first two chapters are very short. Don't worry they'll get longer. These were my 'warm up' chapters. Don't fret . And remember watch out for blue meanies.

HelterSkelter123


	4. Chapter 3

Feburary 7, 1964: JFK Airport

Hunter woke up wih a crook in her neck. She must her fallen asleep with her head on Ritchie neck. Wait, since when did she ever refere to him as _Ritchie? _Since now she guessed. But still. Hunter didn't like the airports that much and anyone who knows about Beatlemaniacs knew they were **loud**. She remembered the first time she went on tour with the boys. Between the concerts, the airports, and the hotels, she had had a costant headache not a migrane, but close to one. know she was use to it. ONe more advantage she had over June. But of course when she looked over at her she didn't seemed phased at all by the screams. Of course she was one of the fans who'd go down to The Cavern to see them. Those types of fans wouldn't be surprise. It's not that Hunter didn't go to there shows, it was just, she wasn't as crazy about it as most people. but that still wasn't the point. She didn't really want to get off the plane too soon. She didn't need to step out to see that American fans were the same as English ones. The only difference that counts is that America was hit all at once. In a couple of months parents have already decided that they wre inappropriate for their children, teenage girls are fantisizing about their favorite Beatles, those girls' boyfriend have either decided they hate them or want to be them. In those few months record stores have been over flowing with girls wanting records.

"Well get up you," George's voice brought her out of her thought. She looked at him. Sometimes she wondered about him. Sometimes he was just her friend George, other times he was well she didn't really know. Totally off track she unbuckled her seatbealt. "You're acting strange ya know?" George wasn't lying. Even Hunter knew that. Well here she was in New York and she was so caught off track she couln't see right. She kind of wished she was at home with her mum drinking tea in bed.

"Come on Hunt," whined a very impaticiant June. June she hated it when she got called that. But being "Darling Junie" she just had to call her that. And for some strange reason she was put down by it. That was just weird. In no way, shape, or form did she ever feel put down by it but now here she was upset by it.

For any unexprienced person her's what happened when Hunter got sad. She'd get all droopy and sleepy looking and everybody around would get all droopy looking and it just makes you want to cry, because it looks like she wants to cry. Hunter never cried in poblic never, not since she was a baby. _Snap out of it _she told herself.

Now one can discover they are afriad of large crowds the hard why. They could walk out of an airplane down the steps and all of a sudden be overcome with a great sense of fear. It wouldn't have been strange if it hadden't have been your, wht seemed like, hundredth time doing so. Yep Hunter was sure she was losing it. She glared at the back of June's head. Why was her name June, she was born in Janurary. _Hunter_ what reasonable mother would name her daughter Hunter. Her middle name wasn't much better. Artemis. Hunter Artemis Martin. June Elizabeth Martin. Of course she had to get the good name. Of course her being off track made her miss the whole interveiw at the airport.

"You sure are missing a lot aren't you" asked a worried looking Cynthia.

"Yeah I guess so. God I'm tired," She mumbled. Cynthia seemed to understand what that was like, and rubbed her back in a motherly way. It was nice having Cyn there. It really was.

"We'll be taking a separate car as usual," she was, once again snapped out of her thoughts by some one. Good she thought she'd be able to get some rest. Some well needed, well deserved rest.


	5. Chapter 4

February 7 1964: Plaza Hotel

Hunter was tired, but she couldn't get any sleep. She never felt so miserable. Maybe that was is she felt miserable. Thinks like this can do this to some people. It may seem strange but it happens. Let say some one who's always cheerful. Not in that annoying way, but in a good, always there to cheer you up, type of way. Well they've never really been upset. Or at least not to the point when it gives you sweats. Well our Hunter is one of those special people. She'll bounce back I assure you. But being a loyal narrator, I'm not supposed to tell you, so I won't. Any way you might think it's selfish for her to naturally assume that a certain drummer will just come crawling to her. Well one must know two things; one, when your story's narrator starts talking to you, it's going to be a good story, and two, you're always selfish when it comes to love. But of course that's for later. And really if you want this story to get where it's going I can't just go around telling it to you before it happens.  
On with the story then. While poor Hunter was trying to ease her mind with rest, June was in her hotel room as well.  
"I can't believe it," she was telling herself,"how could they like her so much, but seem to avoid me like the bloody plague." Some people may think June was born shallow, others may think the author has something against blonde people. Well neither is true. June was born two years before Hunter and two years for one child is a lot of affection, so when Hunter was born she didn't as much attention so it's more of a grudge then being shallow. And two some of my close friends are blonde. Well two year olds need lots of attention, but so do babies and that is the problem. Don't go blaming their mother and father it wasn't their fault.  
"Well I can make anyone like, so it shouldn't be that hard," and if you could see her grin you'd be frightened out of your wits.  
George's mind was at work it didn't seem like it. It didn't feel like it either. He felt terrible, his throat was killing him. But his mind wasn't. Every one knew about the whole Ringo and Hunter thing, well everyone accept Ringo and Hunter. That was something he had to fix. When you know some one for a long time you start to feel responsible. Well that's how George felt. Who could blame him? It was Hunter Martin, who just so happens to be George Martin's favorite niece.  
Cynthia was also aware of this two. And dear sweet Cyn just had to do something. She'd have to get John to go along with it to. But she was the miracle worker of the group, and his wife, so it wouldn't be hard. Well, it shouldn't be hard.  
Oh well of course John would help with the little situation. He'd play hard to get, but he liked to think of Hunter as a little sister.  
Paul knew her the second longest. He didn't like the idea of having to play match-maker, but he'd do it for Hunts. The truth of the matter is, he kind of liked her.  
Brian didn't get into people's romantic lives. Of course he'd have to do something it might affect everyone's performance. Well that was his reasoning anyway.


End file.
